This invention relates to a split tray conveying unit and particularly to such a unit for selectively distributing of individual loads from a common loading means to a plurality of different receiving means.
Various distributing and sorting devices have been employed in the merchandising and processing of various articles and parcels. A particularly satisfactory conveying mechanism for receiving of articles at a central location and distributing thereof to a plurality of different locations is disclosed in Applicant's copending application entitled "CONVEYING APPARATUS INCLUDING TILTING SUPPORT STRUCTURES" which was filed on Apr. 10, 1972 with Ser. No. 242,330, and is assigned to the same assignee as the present application. As more fully disclosed therein, each of the tray units is formed as a split member having a pair of adjacent side-by-side tray members secured at the lower edges to a pivot support on a movable carriage. Releasable latch means on the carriage and the tray members support the tray members for transport in a generally V-shaped configuration. To drop a load, an appropriate tray member is released and drops downwardly to form a sliding extension of the opposite inclined tray member to thereby provide for automatic gravity discharge of the load.
Although such a unit provides a highly improved conveying mechanism, consideration must be given to maintain the lower adjacent edges of the tray members properly spaced to prevent movement of the load down between the tray members and to provide a continuous, smooth discharge surface. Further, the double inclined tray members could highly contribute to the successful operation but care must also be taken to ensure proper location and maintaining of the loads during the transport.